Elmo guest appearances
A listing of appearances by Elmo. 1990s :1991 :*''The Torkelsons, December 22 :'1992' :*The Frugal Gourmet, March :'1995' :*The Frugal Gourmet'' :1996 :*''The Rosie O'Donnell Show, June 28 :*Vanessa Williams & Friends: Christmas in New York, December 1 :'1997' :*A Cathedral Christmas'' :*''The Rosie O'Donnell Show, December 24 :*The Frugal Gourmet'' :1998 :*''The Rosie O'Donnell Show, February 16 :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show, November 5 :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show on Sesame Street, November 11 :'1999' :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show, January 28 :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show, September 21 :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show, December 6 2000s :'2000' :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show, January 4 :*Donny & Marie, May 25 :'2001' :*Rove Live, March 20 (via satellite) :*Evening at Pops, August 9 :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show, September 21 :*Between the Lions'' :2002 :*''Rove Live, September 4 (via satellite) :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show, February 6 :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show, May 2 :*Rove Live, September 24 (via satellite) :'2003' :*Emmy Awards :'2004' :*The West Wing, March 3 :*Hollywood Squares, April 12-16 :*The Tony Danza Show, October 11 :'2005' :*[[We Are Family|''We Are Family music video]], March 11 :*''The Tony Danza Show, April 11 :*Martha, September 13 :*Emeril Live, November 4 :*The Tony Danza Show, November 10 :*American Morning, November 30'' :2006 :*''The Tony Danza Show, February 10 :*The Oprah Winfrey Show, February 27 :*Jeopardy!, April 4 :*A Capitol Fourth, July 4 :*Rove Live'' with Kevin Clash, July 11 :*''Emeril Live, November 26 :'2007' :*The Big Idea, January 16 :*The Big Idea, January 23 :*Today, May 10 :*Emmy Awards :*Good Morning America, June 19 :*Rove Live, July 22 (prerecorded) :*The Today Show, August 10 :*The View, October 10 :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, November 25 :'2008' :*Paula's Party, February 23 :*Rove Live, July 13 :*PIX 11 Morning News, August 12 :*The Bonnie Hunt Show, September 19 :*Martha, October 6 :*Hollywood 411, October 8 :*The Bonnie Hunt Show, October 13 :'2009' :*Scrubs, "My ABCs", January 27 :*Today, April 2 :*The Bonnie Hunt Show, April 7 :*Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, April 15 :*A Capitol Fourth, July 4 :*Food Network Challenge, July 26 :*Today, September 6 :*Today, September 8 :*Rove Live, September 20 (prerecorded) :*Dinner: Impossible, October 21 :*Today, November 6 :*Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, November 9 :*PIX 11 Morning News, November 10 :*The Tyra Show, December 3 :*The Sunny Side Up Show, December 15 2010s :'2010' :*Cake Boss, January 18 :*The Wendy Williams Show, March 1 :*Dr. Oz, March 2 :*Today, May 3 :*Milkshake, June 29 :*Milkshake, June 30 :*Milkshake, July 1 :*Milkshake, July 2 :*Good Morning America, September 24 :*The Wendy Williams Show, September 27 :*The Sunny Side Up Show, November 30 :'2011' :* ''Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey premiere at the Sundance Film Festival, January 23 :* Multiple Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey film festival screenings throughout the year :* Top Chef, February 16, with Cookie Monster and Telly :* The Dr. Oz Show, March 30 :* Minneapolis-St. Paul International Airport, May 2, with Cookie Monster :* LaGuardia Airport, May 3, with Cookie Monster and Grover :* Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, May 3 :* Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport, May 5, with Grover :* Good Morning America, May 20 :* App Central, May 31 :* App Central, June 1 :* at the NASA shuttle program of Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, July 6 :* Sunrise, September 5 :*''Good Morning America'', September 20, with Grover, Rosita, Cookie Monster, Oscar, and Slimey :* Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, September 26 :* The View, October 24, with Kevin Clash :* Nightline, October 24, with Kevin Clash :* The Daily Show, October 24, with Kevin Clash :* Erin Burnett OutFront, October 24, Kevin Clash appears separately :* The Gayle King Show, November 1, with Kevin Clash :* The Sunny Side Up Show, December 13 :* The Nate Berkus Show, December 16 :* Elmo's Movie Merry-Thon, December 23 and 24, as host :*Kennedy Center Honors , December 27, honoring cellist Yo-Yo Ma :2012 :* Good Morning America, January 5, with Cookie Monster :* Drama League of New York, February 6, singing with Eden Espinosa :* Jim Henson's Musical World concert at Carnegie Hall, April 14 (live appearance) :* Intrepid Sea, Air and Space Museum, May, for Little Children, Big Challenges launch :* Coming Home, June 1, with Rosita :*''Today, June 7 :*''Today, August 9, with Abby Cadabby and Grover :* Good Morning America, September 19 :* Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, September 19 :* The Talk, September 20 :*''The Chew, September 20 :*''Today, October 2 :*''Michael Bublé: Home for the Holidays, December 10 :'2013' :* ''¡Despierta América!, July 12, first televised performance by Ryan Dillon :* Good Morning America, September 13 :* Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, September 25 :* Sunrise, October 15 :2014 :* Katie, July 28 :* The Public Theater, September 5-7 :* The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, September 11 :* Good Morning America, September 12 :* Good Morning America, November 10 :* Christmas with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir, December (aired on PBS in 2015) :2015 :* Good Morning America, May 25 :* The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, June 18 :2016 :* The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, January 14 :* Last Week Tonight with John Oliver, April 17 :2017 :* Today, January 5 :* Jimmy Kimmel Live, January 26 :* Today, February 13 :* 60 Minutes, March 19 Date Unknown :*Unknown - Martha Stewart Living __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies